


Save Me

by InsanityAtBest



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, FTL, Femslash, Original Female Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanityAtBest/pseuds/InsanityAtBest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beau needed someone to save her and Mulan needed to save.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A female figure laid on the ground in the middle of the forest.

Her eyes were shut but we're framed with dark lashes. Her oval face was relaxed in a forced sleep. The girl's gentle features were relaxed in a forced sleep. A dark bruise marred the forehead of her otherwise perfect caramel skin.

Suddenly, her eyelids fluttered revealing bright hazel eyes.

She groaned and slowly rose clutching her head. It ached and was pounding. The girl felt warm metal of a silver coronet with a topaz stone braided into her tresses. The tight braids in her tresses were not helping matters.

The beauty rose to her feet stumbling on the uneven ground.

"Where is this? Where am I? Who am I?" Her soft voice wondered. A small velvet purse was attached to her wrist. She hurriedly opened it revealing many jewels and some golden coins. The girl hurriedly stuffed them back into the purse looking around for anyone else.

"I have...things," she thought out loud." That still doesn't tell me who and where I am." Dark arched eyebrows furrowed and full dark pink lips settled into a pout.

A growl rose in the air. The girl jumped in fear and clutched her chest. Her hand found warm metal once again. She ran when the sound became louder crushing the leaves and twigs under her slippers. The girl was anything but agile and fell to the floor.

A loud sob rang from her throat. She had no idea where she was. She had no idea who she was. Now there was something dangerous nearby. She couldn't have been more terrified if she tried.

A loud yell of prey echoed through the forest and silence creeped in.

The girl slowly rose slightly stumbling on her long dress.

The necklace.

Maybe the answer was in the necklace.

The girl hurriedly lifted the bottom of the necklace revealing an upside down name.

B-E-A-U was written in pure silver script on the necklace.

"Beau," she read aloud. "My name is Beau."

This newfound knowledge rose Beau's as spirits enough to try to search for a way out.

It was bright in the forest making every color vivid. This didn't make Beau any less afraid through. Each step just seemed to cement the fact that she was lost.

Every tree looked the same to Beau's untrained hazel eyes. They had green leaves. The bark was mostly Brown except for some moss. Some parts of the ground were a little wet.

Nothing stood out to Beau.

She kept walking through trying not to lose hope. After all, the forest couldn't go forever. It had to end somewhere. Right?

A trail began forming where she was walking. The imprint of her slippers left designs on the ground. The hours ticked away slowly. The only movement saying time had passes was how the sun rose higher with her hour.

Beau was hurting through. Her feet ached unused to the heavy trod of the forest. It was obvious now to Beau she must have been privileged in some way. Beau's light ribbon slippers weren't made for walking long distances which showed with how Beau felt every stick and pebble. Her silk green dress was sleeveless and thin. The warmth eagerly spread over skin. It's long hem wasn't made for hikes either with the train gathering every speck of dirt imaginable.

By chance, Beau looked down.

Brown imprints of small feet echoed in rows ahead of her.

Beau's eyes watered in frustrated tears. Nothing was going right. She was lost and didn't know what to do.

Beau sat down on the fallen log in the middle and just cried.

Her sobs weren't as heavy as before but her shoulders trembled with the strain.

Beau's eyes were so blurred by her tears she didn't see the figure until it was right in front of her.

The only thing visible was the person's face. They were in a strange heavy armor that looked like leather with metallic ornaments. A red cape flowed behind the warrior held in place by strange shoulder pads.

"Why are you crying?" A somewhat deep voice asked.

The question went unanswered as the voice brought Beau into reality. She jumped off the log at the voice and sight of the warrior.

Beau blushed as she thought of what she looked like to this stranger. She hurriedly wiped her face with her forearm to clear the tear tracks. She tried to brush t he fallen debris off her dress all the while sniffling from crying.

The warrior must have felt sorry for poor Beau. That maybe why the next question was more gentle and soft.

"Who are you?" The voice came out significantly higher than before in an attempt to comfort.

"I think my name is Beau," she said just as soft as the warrior. "I'm not sure through." Beau suddenly remembered she was talking to a stranger.

"Who are you?" Her voice came out quieter in fear.

"A friend," was the simple phrase answered. The armored person lifted the steel helmet and auburn hair flew free angered by its confinement. Two pieces of arms were only a tug away from escaping and the long hair stopped at the waist. The face was decisively feminine with high cheekbones, full lips and long eyelashes.

She was a woman. The warrior was a woman.

"How are you unsure of your name? How do you know your current name then?" The woman inquired concerned.

"I don't think I'm from here. I don't even know where," Beau stopped at a loss for words. "Where where is. I have no clue how I even got here. What I do know is my necklace says Beau so I think that's my name." Beau tried to explain feeling embarrassed and awkward.

How could she not know these things?

The woman walked closer to Beau until they were almost eye to eye.

"My name is Mulan. Come with me," Mulan implored reaching out a leather gloved hand. "My friend and I can help you,"she added.

Beau took her hand gracefully and they walked toward Mulan 's camp.


	2. Chapter 2

The way to the camp seemed to be filled with twists and turns. The sun was lowering and the light lowered with it. Beau found her brown eyed gaze everywhere. Had she ever walked there before? Do all sunsets look so beautiful? Do forests truly need so many fallen debris?

Beau's thoughts caused her to pay less attention to the ground in front of her. Before Beau could notice, her slipper slipped on some mud. Beau closed her eyes bracing for impact but was caught by a strong something. To be more exact, a strong someone leading the way.

Strong yet lean arms had grasped her waist with a tight grip.

Beau opened her eyes to find herself face to face with Mulan.

Her face had lost its statue stillness at Beau's stumble. Mulan's brow had furrowed in concern and so had her lips. What had the most emotion was Mulan's brown eyes darker than Beau's but filled with worry.

Both women stood still for a moment unused to being so close to another.

Beau and Mulan stared at each other for a couple minutes at Mulan's instinct to reach out for Beau.

Beau looked down and saw the gloved hands on her waist.

She cleared her throat feeling Mulan still looking at her.

"Thank you," her voice came out a whispering.

Remembering her place, Mulan begrudgingly released her hold on Beau's waist.

Mulan shook her head and grasped Beau's wrist gently.

"You need to be more careful. No place is always safe especially not a forest," Mulan looked at Beau, the wood and Beau again.

Beau nodded at Mulan's advice.

Mulan released Beau and took a step back.

"We must go. Nowhere is safe at night."

This time Beau was more aware of her surroundings. She made sure to look at the ground and trees as they walked by. Mulan looked back once or twist to see if Beau was keeping the pace. Beau didn't notice the glances as she hurried by holding her dress higher.

Beau noticed the trees had started to become more spread out. The trees became less abundant in this part of the forest. They were almost evenly spaced now. The sun was mostly gone by now with its golden glow. 

That's why she was surprised to see an orange light in the distance.

The orange color became brighter as they came closer.

The first thing Beau saw was a man.

He was covered in steel armor with a emblem of the sun. At the moment they came across him, Prince Philip was sitting on a fallen log roasting meat on the spit over the fire.

Beau paid less attention to Mulan's path now as they entered the campsite.

Prince Philip stood on attention when a glance revealed an unknown woman slightly behind Mulan. The woman walked over to Mulan until they were side by side. Philip noticed that she was a little smaller than Mulan. Beau stood near Mulan as close as she could. Philip saw the dark violet bruising on her face that looked tender. He relaxed his stance to calm down the stranger.

"Philip, I would like you to meet Beau. She doesn't remember who she is so Beau will be traveling with us," Mulan almost ordered Philip. She had spent time being the only one in charge and couldn't naturally sink into submission without time. While Mulan's face had gone hard as she spoke, her eyes looked soft in contrast conveying her need to save Beau.

Prince Philip knew he couldn't deny Mulan. She was already helping him find his Sleeping Beauty. Besides, he couldn't leave a defenseless alone. A prince looks out for his people and as of right now Beau needed that guidance. 

Beau was also hurt. The bruise was too severe to have come from a branch. Philip could bet that someone had hit her and knocked her out. There was no way he could leave her in the unknown.

Philip faced a smile to both women and walked toward Beau. "I've always loved company. Isn't traveling better with more people?" He said charmingly.

"I am Prince Philip but please call me Philip," he introduced himself.

Beau smiled at Philip in greeting.

A weird feeling that made Mulan almost nauseous came to her stomach at the sight.

"Come. It is time to eat," Philip said heading back toward the fire.

Mulan and Beau followed him back to the fire where the meat was still cooking.

Philip took the meat out of the flames reach and cut it into thirds.

Everyone ate their share too hungry to have a real conversation.

Beau became drowsy after eating. Her eyes fluttered to fight falling asleep. In her half awake state, Beau could barely here Philip and Mulan talking near the lean to.

"Do you want to tell me what's going on now?" Philip inquired staring straight into Mulan's eyes.

"I did tell you,"Mulan's face remained passive during her response.

"May I ask for more detail?" Philip asked further remaining calm.

Mulan sighed. "Beau can't remember who she is. She doesn't even know where we are. Based on her clothes and jewelry, I believe she comes from a wealthy family, maybe royalty. Someone must've kidnapped her because there is no way that bruise came from a tree. Beau is in danger here. She is like Belle. Someone so innocent won't make it on their own. She needs people to protect her. I am willing. Are you?"

Philip took a heavy breath and grinned at Mulan.

"You know I can't leave a defenseless lady be."

The prince and warrior smiled at each other in agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

Beau felt like she was freezing. Her body trembled in the cold night air. How could the sun take away the heat so fast? In vain, Beau blew her warm breath on her hands and rubbed them together. The warmth didn't last but now she felt a little more comfortable.

The sun had finally finished setting in an array of pinks, oranges, yellows and purples. Beau had a feeling she would always need to see when the sun set with its variety of colors. That same beautiful sight left Beau captivated but it seemed most of the warmth had gone with the sunset.

Beau shivered when the breeze brought another cold gush of air. Must it be so cold at night? The log was fairly closeby but she didn't want to move. The flames danced with the flow of air almost calling out her name. Beau gave into temptation and huddled closer to the fire to get warm abandoning her perch on the log. Beau held out her hands and arms to the fire.

Suddenly, Beau saw a flash of red heading towards her. She grabbed it on reflex feeling it's softness. Beau brought it closer to her face to see what it was. The cloth was long so maybe it's a blanket?

Beau looked up at the perpetrator of the throw. Mulan was walking to the other side of the fire. Her long hair moved on the night air. Mulan turned her head to look back at Beau with her face in its famous mask.

"Use it," Mulan nodded toward her. She kept walking the perimeter of the fire before stopping nearly at its head. The fire was rather large Beau thought. It was made in an almost perfect circle where Mulan was at the farthest point.

Mulan stopped at that point. The forest floor held layers of fallen branches and dry leaves to choose from. She bent and picked up some dry branches throwing it into the flames. Mulan added more wood to the fire and settled herself on the ground sitting perfectly balanced with her back straight.

Beau spread the blanket over her shoulders and wrapped herself in its softness. The blanket was worn yet thick in the best of ways. Beau looked up ready to thank Mulan when she noticed something was missing. She looked at Mulan trying to see what was wrong with the picture of the stoic warrior.

Mulan looked dangerous with the way the way the flames lit up the sharp planes of Mulan's face. Her hair was still in the half tied back style of when Mulan rescued Beau. Mulan's hair was still escaping its confinement as seen with the dark strands and wild in her face. The heavy armor with its metal decorations hid every feminine feature Mulan possessed with the way it encased her. There used to be a flash of color attached to her shoulders but now it was absent.

Her red cape was missing.

"What are you doing?" Beau asked breaking the silence. The silence in this forest was anything but welcome. It made the sounds of the unknown animals magnify and echo among the trees. Those sounds made a chill down Beau's spine.

At that moment, Mulan could'nt be found. Her body was sitting across from Beau in a stance of perfect tension but her mind was traveling into the unknown. Mulan had been looking deep into the flames almost searching for answers. Mulan was a warrior, a fighter. Maybe talking would put Beau's mind at ease.

Mulan looked up a little confused by the struck of random conversation.

"I'm making a fire." Mulan stated the obvious throwing a few more branches to feed the fire. The fire through was growing and the warmth greeted Beau enthusiastically. 

"I mean your mission, " Beau clarified remaining patient. She was the picture of innocence sitting across from Mulan. Her ankle were twisted into her chest raising the skirt to show tanned legs. The hem of her empire waist dress was brown with mud and dirt. The red cape was wrapped all over Beau hiding the v-necked bust. Wide milk chocolate eyes turned into mahogany at the flames insistence begging for answers.

Mulan's gaze returned to Beau swayed to continue answering.

"My mission is to help Philip save his true love."

Beau walked closer to Mulan around the camp fire. She found a good spot a couple inches from Mulan and sat near her.

"What is a true love?" Beau implored looking straight at Mulan.

Mulan thought hard about how to answer this question.

How could you explain something you never felt? No one had ever wanted Mulan in that way before. She had been easily ignored or hawked at for being outspoken and different from what a woman was supposed to be at her village.

How can a warrior explain something you're not suppose to have? Few people stay with them. There is always a chance of that loved one not coming home. Mulan knew warriors were never lonely but rarely loved. A woman had no chance at this. No man would ever marry a woman more powerful and stronger than him.

How can a female warrior explain something that will probably never happen to her?  
Mulan was not meant to serve a man. She fought for something better and achieved it in saving China. That meant everyone knew her and no one could love her.

"I'm sorry, " Beau said in a rush.

Mulan had turned so introspective at the question. Her facial expression had been passive before but as each minute passed, her face and eyes lowered into a desolate work of art.

"It's okay. I'm not sure what it is." Mulan tried to comfort the sorry woman but she was out of practice.

Mulan added another piece of wood to the fire to keep herself busy.

The fire allowed Beau to see Mulan.

The fire showed the many dimensions of this strong warrior. Before it had outlined her strength and vibe of absolute power. Now it broadcasted the way her almond brown eyes and how it gave way to dark lashes. It showed how her bronzed created a perfect heart shaped face. Her narrow straight nose gave way to soft bow lips and a soft chin. This woman was beautiful even in sadness.

Beau reached out her hand and touched Mulan's shoulder.

She had been mistaken.

It was leather not metal. The leather was tough much like it's owner.

Mulan smiled at Beau revealing a hidden pair of perfectly straight white teeth.

The smile transformed Mulan's face into one of an angel.

"It's okay," she said kind of awkwardly not adept at comfort.

Beau quieted but leaned on Mulan's shoulders. They were broad and strong: the shoulders of the loyal.

Beau shut her eyes and was dead to the world feeling protected by the awestruck warrior.

Mulan felt the weight on her shoulders and saw a head of dark hair all over her shoulder pad.

She felt warm and awed at how much trusttrust Beau bestowed on her.

A gloved reached over to touch the innocent amnesiac.

"I'll protect you," Mulan whispered in thethe dead of night.


End file.
